


Just Sleeping

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A little body-sharing..





	Just Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).



> Originally posted April 4, 2007. 
> 
> For gardensgnome, who wanted a little body-sharing. (she also named it)

The slight glow emanating from the window meant it was morning, and no matter how badly Cloud wanted to go back to bed, he had to get to work. Morning ritual had become quite unique over the last few months, and truthfully Cloud hadn't developed as much enthusiasm as he probably could have.

But the over-all sense of relief was perhaps the most overwhelming feeling that went with the act. Warm body - check. That could be done with a slight scootch over and a tentative touch. Blankets were warm too... Though Cloud was fairly sure he would have noticed if someone left the bed and came back.

He tried not to chuckle at the accidental slip in that thought.

Silky hair - silver - not much past shoulders... Kadaj. That little motion was enough to wake him up, and before Cloud could mutter anything about needing to get up, Kadaj was on him, licking his neck and muttering something about what day it was.

"Don't know," Cloud mumbled. He wasn't quite awake enough for conversation. Apparently he was awake enough for what Kadaj was doing to him. The night before, he'd fallen asleep with Sephiroth's arm draped protectively across him. That should have been indication enough - Sephiroth slept closer, as if he was watching Cloud and not the other way around.

"Miss me?" Kadaj asked as green eyes met Cloud's and Cloud just wanted to laugh. Neither was ever really gone, after all. Just... sleeping.


End file.
